Which Witch Caused the Trouble?
by Lella Reincarnated
Summary: What if Nancy is a fake name--the name used by a very famous witch? What if this witch goes back into time to fight Narcissa? And what if this witch has to "defy gravity" to make things enchanted "for good"?
1. Back in Time

**Prologue.**

Note: What if Nancy had been a fake name? What if Nancy was actually a witch, a green witch, who melted in the presence of water? Yeah. This is Wicked meeting Enchanted—Elphaba only putting on a charade.

And, slowly, Giselle bit into the ruby-red apple, breaking the skin with a crack and piercing the white fleshy of the fruit. The bite was nearly between her lips when her blue eyes opened in shock. Wide, bright, wild eyes tore through the air as she fell backwards—right into the plan of the evil witch, Narcissa.

The apple, so beautiful and perfect, tumbled down the stair case, landing directly at the foot of my boy-friend. The dance ended, leaving us in the middle, and the view of the witch dragging Giselle into the lift nearby. My mouth formed an o as I saw what was happening. Prince Edward looked up as well, surprised by the falling of his bride and the view of his step-mother.

"Mother?" he called.

She stiffened in the lift, covering the lifeless figure of Giselle. "I'm taking her out to get some air. She swooned."

I had seen this before. Hundreds and hundreds of times over. Each time, I dreaded it, wondering what in the world I could do without giving myself away. Should I save Giselle and lose everyone else? Or should I stay in the background, letting things work themselves out?

This part of the nightmare always haunted me, even after awaking next to my new love, Edward. I would sit there, by the window and cool air, wondering if I should have helped in some way. It was all over. Everyone was happy. But I still felt like it was my fault that I hadn't tried to stop Narcissa from handing the apple over to Giselle's unsuspecting hands.

It was the guilt that hung with me, and I knew that I couldn't live like this anymore—thinking about what I could have done or what I should have done.

And that's why I made my decision.

I would go back into time, change these mistakes, help out that Nancy that I had pretended to be, and defy gravity and love.

Besides, I'm Elphaba. What can actually defeat me?

Well, there's always that water issue, but we won't worry about that.


	2. I'm a Witch

Traveling through time is tricky business, dealing with way too much magic for one person, and that's why I had to call upon someone that I really didn't want to. Calling a bird to my side, I slid a note onto its tiny foot and sent it flying away to a woman who could probably help me travel back into time and back into New York.

I had formulated my plan for a month, now. I would simply tell Edward the truth—that I was leaving for a while to fix things. That my friend would help. That I was actually a witch. But I didn't know how to go about doing these things. He had been quite angry to find that his step-mother was a witch, and I didn't want him to feel the same thing towards me. Besides, even though we were terribly in love, I didn't want to throw our relationship off too much.

So, it wasn't easy walking up to him in the courtyard that day.

The roses were blooming in full, and the sunny sky had light puffs of clouds drifting overhead. A soft breeze blew my white sun-dress around my ankles as I neared him. Edward's smile was radiant. He took my hand and kissed me softly on the forehead. My eyes drifted to the ground in shame of what I was about to reveal.

"My dear?" he asked, his smile fading away in concern.

I looked into his sapphire eyes for a moment before bringing my fingers to my cheek. Slowly, I rubbed at the rose of my cheek, and he looked at me in shock. The beautifully pale skin that had been there before was turning green, like an overripe vegetable.

He grasped my hand in fear.

"What's happening to your face?" he asked in a whisper. "Are you okay."

"Yes," I said. "I'm okay. Just fine. But you need to know something."

I sat him down on a stone bench nearby, with the flowers crowding around the back of us. My hands grasped his as I took a deep breath.

"Edward." I paused and looked into his eyes. "Edward, I'm a witch."

His eyebrows knit together in a frown. "A what?"

"A witch. A good witch. But a witch all the same."

"I thought all witches were bad. You saw my mother."

I shook my head. "She was a bad one. We're not all like that. But I had to tell you, because I'll be leaving soon--"

"Leaving!" He jumped up and looked down upon me as if I was an entirely different person. "Where to? Why? Nancy, I love you, but what's happening to you?"

"Edward, my name isn't Nancy."

"What?" He gave me one of those I'm-dumb-as-a-rock-but-we'll-pretend-I'm-not looks. "Who are you, and what did you do to Nancy? Did you eat her?! Nancy! Nancy?! I'll save you!" He looked at my stomach as if Nancy was hiding inside of me.

I grabbed his hands and made him look me in the eye. "I am a powerful witch. My name is Elphaba. I was killed on accident by a girl, and I found myself in New York. My powers were still intact, and I was able to fit in as a regular human—so long as I kept away from water. I could fit in, and I tried my best. But when everything happened with Giselle, and I came here, I realized that my old friends from long ago were in this place, in this land. And, I decided that I needed help from them in order to fix my nightmares."

He looked at me like a stranger. "Nightmares?"

"Of Giselle. I can't stop blaming myself for everything. If I had tried to fight Narcissa before, nothing too bad would have happened. If I hadn't been so selfish over my own perfect life in New York, she wouldn't have had to die!"

Edward shook his head and stared back into my eyes. "But they're all happy. We're all happy. All of us."

"But I'm not! I want to change things and make them better. Then, I can come back here. I can be your perfect, beautiful wife all over again. But I just have to change this all. And that's why I have to leave."

"How long will you be gone, though? Not... forever." His voice drifted off.

"No." I hugged him tightly. "Not forever. Definitely not forever." My hands let go of him as I stood up and stepped back. "But you have to see who I really am...and decide if you still love me as I truelly am."

My hands flew around my frame in a spell, and there I was. Green, with dark brown eyes and wavy black hair. My white dress clashed against my skin in a surrealist painting. Edward's eyes stared down at me in shock, and I knew that he couldn't still love me. It was impossible.

But he kissed me.

He kissed me even though I was no longer his perfect princess.

"How could you ever think that I wouldn't still love you?" he asked, letting me go and swiping his hands through my hair—hair that really hadn't changed that much from my transformation.

"You still...you still love me? Even like this?" I asked, feeling silly and childish.

"Yes. Forever and ever. Don't be who you aren't."

My eyes filled with tears as I hugged him tightly, grasping his shirt with my fingers.

"Thank you so much. So much."


End file.
